Team SSRN - Monochrome
by Houki Minami
Summary: Some say that the world is divided between black and white. I like to think that it comes in different shades in between those two./ Future-OC-fic.


**SSRN.**

**And here I am, accepting my last challenge fic, a RWBY OC fanfic. Goddamnit. But, really, this is the last time I'll ever do that. But. I hope you all enjoy this little crazy fic.**

**And nothing else to say. Besides RWBY does not belongs to me. Good luck out there...**

.

~~x~~

.

_My dearest mother used to say... 'You'll grow into a fine person of honor. Don't worry about the future. You just have to believe in yourself, and everything will be alright'._

_ Yeah, right. Bullied in combat school, mocked on the street and pretty much being the favorite chew toy of my sisters. Life went pretty harsh on me since father and mother died. Sometimes, luck would shine on me, other times, it would simply punch me in the face and run away screaming 'Hah! Sucker!'._

_However, it shinned on me yet again when a small letter ended up in my Box-mail. A letter from Beacon academy, the famous Academy of Huntsmen and Huntresses where Ruby Rose, my everlasting idol, trained and learned to become the most known and powerful huntress around, together with her team, aptly named team RWBY. Even with her mysterious disappearance, I'm aiming to be just like her! And my first step to it is to be in Beacon academy!_

_ And after a trip to the castle and a night at the hall, here I am, next to the same cliff Ruby Rose once stood, waiting for further instructions from the headmaster himself! I'm so excited! I wonder how the teams are gonna be chosen! I wonder who's gonna be my partner! I wonder...!_

"So... Here's the deal: we're gonna launch you in the emerald forest, a place full of Grimms and other nasty things and~... The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

...

...

"Wait, what...?"

"And before you ask, no, no parachutes or landing cushions. You'll use your own landing skills to... Land... Safely and continue with your quest to find relics gathered around."

Wait, What?!

"So... Uh... Good luck. Do whatever you need to do, don't die and... Don't hate me for this."

"Wait, wha-...?!"

*PUSH!*

"WAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

And, next to the cliff leading to the forest of the Grimm, a man with blond spiky hair, rather slim frame and with a shiny blue eye, since the other one was being covered by a black eyepatch watched as he vaulted the last student ground below. Truth to be told, even with all of those years as a headmaster, he still wasn't use to do this. He miserably recalled when the previous headmaster did the same without blinking an eye, nor showing even the slight feeling of pity. The man in a black cardigan, black pants dark blue shirt sighed, hoping that last little apology could somehow make his new students forgive him...

"Gosh, Ozpin sure was a man of many mistakes, doing this kind of thing without even blinking." The current headmaster sighed again, taking a small sip out of his silver cup, soon grimacing because of the bitter taste. Oh yeah, his wife forgot to put milk in his mug. Unlucky as always. The blonde then shifted his attention to the woman next to him, a brunette Faunus with two bunny ears sprouting from her head, wearing a formal suit with a small bolo-tie and typing and watching over the students with her scroll. "So... Ms. Scarlatina? How are they going?"

"Well, professor Arc, some of them already landed, others are still getting a hold out of themselves in between the trees. But since they are very far aWay from each other's, it might take a while for them to find a partner." Velvet Scarlatina, one of the teachers at Beacon, said to the man in front of her. Said man sighed once again, looking at the horizon, feeling the nostalgia of that same place. He wondered if story would repeat itself... Or get better from there.

"It's that so? I hope not. I hate to make Pyrrha wait." Jaune Arc, the current headmaster of Beacon took another sip of his mug, and grimace again, Velvet could only chuckle. Huh... Bitter as always.

.

~~x~~

.

And now we cut to one of the flying newcomers, a boy with dark locks wrapped in a low ponytail and golden bright eyes, falling full speed to in between the trees of the Emerald Forest. Despite the situation, he was actually having a blast, turning around and doing flips in his descent.

"Okay! Enough of this! Let's break some stuff!" He said, as he pulled a strange, peculiar sword out of his pocket dimension, a rather deformed, shiny blade of a sick shade of scarlet and black, a cylindrical black handle making its use possible. He swing his sword in thin air and then hit a tree. Instead of cutting it, however, the contact made that specific point explode in a show of sparkles, as the boy was taken back by the recoil, slowing his landing speed.

He turned around and hit another piece of tall flora, as the same thing happened again, and again. And again, until he was at ground floor. Unfortunately, his tempo was too much for him to reach ground safely, making him trip on his own golden boots with high-heels and kiss the soil, sliding on the floor face-first, leaving a trace of wracked earth by his back. In the end, there he was, face on the grass, a true trail of fail behind him, his sword next to him stuck on the ground, and his butt pointing to the heavens...

... In other words, total success!

... I think.

"Mother in heavens, I have fallen, yet, I refuse to stay down!" Standing up with one jump, the boy said to no one, dramatically gesturing his hands like a true Shakespearean actor, and turning around for his voice to be heard by the emptiness of his current location. "For I am Nero Claudius Kaiser Augustus Germanicus, and as the main character of thy novel, I shall accept the soil beneath my feet only during my demise!"

And... Cut. The act ended, and the boy, Nero, laughed at his own merit. Of course, he was the star of this epic tale, the protagonist of this fine piece of theater called reality, and to draw the attention of the audience, he has to be as overdramatic and explosive as possible. After all, people hates characters that don't have any impact. Deus Ex Machina be damned!

"Huh... Halfway through the road of life, I face a dark forest, not longer walking on the righteous path." He said, looking around the Emerald Forest. Screams of fellow huntsmen and Huntresses to-be echoing through the thick cover of trees together with the growl of the foul creatures of Grimm. He shrugged at that, picking his sword from the ground and balancing it. He smirked, now knowing everything's gonna be alright as long as he still has his beloved Aurea Estus. "But I will not back up! 'Cause no men born from a woman or Grimm crafted from the foul emotions of this world can defeat this personnel called myself!"

And he pulled a rose out of nowhere and tossed to the heavens, lifting his dear blade soon after to let it shine with the faint sunlight.

As an author's note, please be aware that Nero really thinks he is in a play. Since this is the part of the chapter centered on him, the purple-prose narration is being deliberately used to further immerse thy reader into Nero's own mentality...

It's harder than it looks...

And now, I'll stop for the sake of our sanity.

Good luck and good night.

.

~~x~~

.

And the day couldn't get any worse for Raven Teppes.

Her first days as a freshman at Beacon, as she's already having a hell of a shitty highschool life. First, the usual discrimination for being a wolf Faunus, her extra pair of ruffian ears on top of her head being the target of cruel tease and treatment, specially from a specific black-haired bigot A-hole. He was used to this actually, and if she wanted to be just like her idol Blake Belladona, the cat-Faunus of the famous RWBY team and the one whom 'tamed' the infamous group known as White Fang years ago, she'll endure whatever life throw at her.

But the worst has yet to come. According to Professor Arc, the first person she makes eye-contact with will be her partner for the rest of her four years in Beacon, which means, if Raven is lucky enough, she'll be stuck with a Faunus-hating ignorant for the rest of her stay in the Huntsmen and Huntresses academy, if she doesn't kill him/her first.

And to top that horrible sundae of disgrace and unluck, there she was, hanging upside down by rebellious vines, too close to the ground, her weapon Alucard, a Rifle-lance hybrid with jet black cable and fancy golden decorations resembling batwings, one of them actually hiding the trigger of the gun part, with a silver head of a lance by once side and the cable of a rifle with a small aim-mark by the other, strapped on her back by a black belt. She would try to shoot at that stupid rope of green to free herself, but by the angle she was in, Raven would also shoot her foot in the process...

Taking "shooting your own foot" to a whole new level...

"Dear Lady Luck, I hate you..." The Faunus lass with black, wavy short hair and dark skin tone, wearing black shorts, a black shirt and a matching dark cape, a single aim-monocle hanging from one of her grey eyes said to no one, picking her small lance-rifle in her back for a possible clash. She has been hearing wild growls all over the place for now, and by using her semblance, she knew trouble was right around the corner. Luckily, Alucard was fully charged, so the only thing she could do was wait...

And wait...

And wait...

...

...

*ROAR!*

"Jackpot." She monotony said, as she turned her weapon and aimed to behind her back, pushing the trigger of the fancy-looking golden appendices of her lance soon after. Behind her, long gone, a unlucky Belwolf Grimm had his own head blown off, disappearing in a cloud of rose petals. "Tch! Annoying..."

Raven didn't had the time to celebrate, even if she wouldn't do it to begin with, as a pack of belwolves surrounded her. The dark-skinned sighed, as she picked the belt that was holding Alucard and pull it closer to herself, her finger itching, ready to shoot some dustdamn Grimms and send them to the nonexistence they came from. Suddenly, all of them stopped to take a look at their prey one more time, and holding her breath to face the imminent clash, she smirked, saying...

"Come at me, bro."

The first one came from her right side, and faster that the eyes could see, the huntress to-be swung the belt of her weapon to the Grimm, smacking the cane of it right in the face of the dark creature and, seeing an opening, pulled the trigger once more and exploded it in another nanosecond. After that one, they attacked her at once, so Raven didn't wasted time in pulling them all out of her with another powerful blow with another swing, pulling the weapon to her grasp and aiming to the flying Grimm in from of her. Bang! There it goes one! Bang! There it goes another! They were helpless in this Z-gravity glide, an easy target for her to shoot. However, soon the rifle ran out of dust bullets.

"Damn it..." She cursed under her breath, reaching for the slots in her belt. Raven put some of them dangerously in between her teeth and started to recharge her rifle. But soon all the remaining Grimm landed and resume their attack. Alucard was still halfway recharged, but seeing the charging enemies, the black-haired student had no choice. "Tch! Whatever. I'll just need half of it to deal with all of you!"

*GRAUR!*

"Eat that, yo." And she spat one of the dust bullets from her mouth to the charging belwolf in front of her, shooting it with her rifle, the reaction between the clashing types of Dust exploding right in the face of the dark creature and reducing it to, ironically, dust in the wind. "And I'm not stopping there, you monsters."

Again, all of them ran for her, and Raven, still with Alucard half-charged and at least a dozen of bullets in between her teeth, spat more and more of her ammo and shooting them to create various deadly reactions against her enemies. Grimms were exploded, frozen, blown away and reduced to particles around her, until there was no more left, foes and ammo at that.

*ROAR!*

"Wrong move, buddy." Except by one more, attacking by Raven's back. But she didn't flinched at that, pulling the trigger once more and letting the recoil take her weapon away, the pointy opposite side of the rifle stabbing the creature of Grimm and pinning it to a tree. The belwolf struggled for a while, and then vanished in a gush of red petals, just like the others.

Raven was surrounded by red petals now. Such beautiful scenario, created with the deaths and slaughter of others...

"Ugh... Enough symbolism. I have to take my Alucard back." She said to no one, struggling against gravity and anatomy to reach her trapped ankles and free herself from the vines. That was annoying. She would have to hurry if she don't want to become a Grimm punching bag...

*ROAR!*

"Oh, c'mon!" She cursed. That roar was definitely from a large Grimm, and by the tremor around caused by it, the Faunus girl knew it was close enough. A cold drop of sweat run from her chin to her forehead, as she tried to untie herself faster. "C'mon! C'mon! Dying on the first day would be so lame for me! C'mon! C'mon!"

*GRAAAAUR!*

Too late: coming from in between the trees of that vast forest, a Grimm she identified as an Ursa came crashing down everything in its way, roaring and screaming at the top of its being. For a moment, Raven panicked, pushing down her feet using her nails to saw the vines away, however, she stopped to see something very odd about that Ursa's behavior: instead of attacking her face-first, it was struggling against something invisible, screaming and moving as it was being assaulted relentlessly.

In the end, it stopped, roared a mighty roar, and finally gave up, falling to the ground. Raven was really, really confused by that, but under closer inspection, something along with the Grimm was caught by her grey eyes. A black-haired lad with pale skin and golden eyes, wearing high-heeled armored golden boots, sans-culottes black pants, a sleeveless red shirt and a long-tailed black cape, holding a bizarre red-black deformed sword. He pulled his weapon out of the Grimm's back and proceed to walk next to it's head.

"AND THE REST! Is silence." Raven was taken back by the sudden shouting, but the lad's words turned into a whisper by the end of his sentence. "To be or not to be, a Grimm that is. To die, to sleep. But, alas Poor Ursa, I knew you so little. And now it's gone. So, good night, sweet monster."

Raven was actually kinda scared by that lad, saying nonsense like it was nothing. But then, it hit her: that black hair, those sick yellow eyes, that stupid-looking sword and those clothes. She frowned at the vision of him. There he was, that bigot jackass who was bullying her the day before!

"You...!" She screamed, forgetting her current situation and pointing a finger at him. Nero, on the other hand, turned his surprised eyes to the upside down lady, and smirked.

"Oh-hoh. What does my eyes lay upon? The mongrel I met yesterday, I believe." The lad said slyly. Raven's frown contorted even more at that. That same sly grin, that same word of disrespect. 'Mongrel'. She hates it so much! "Someone better call the French avenger, because I found the hanged man."

"You! Just you wait until I put my hands in yo-...!"

And before she could finish her sentence, the arrow of reason pierced her thick skull, and her grimace of hatred turned into an expression of madness revelation. She made eye contact with him, his was...

"H-Hey..." She signed for him.

"Huh? What do you want with me, mongrel?" The brunette asked, crossing his arms.

"H-Have you... Do you... Have a partner?" Every word out of her mouth felt like a wave of needles out of her lungs. Raven was still holding tight to a faint hope, but his next line was enough to break the little of sanity left in her brain...

"No, I do not. What about you, mongrel?"

"..."

And the rest was silence...

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**.**

**Maybe? I dunno, this is the last time I accept a ridiculous challenge from my friend. Welp; I dunno. Should I continued? **


End file.
